


Uncle, Uncle

by WellHelloThere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ive always enjoyed poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellHelloThere/pseuds/WellHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three, two, one, and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle, Uncle

"Hello, uncle, how are you? Daddy told me you once lost your shoe.  
  
You also says you had a brother you loved most. That he wore camo green coats.  
  
Uncle, uncle, what happened to him? Your brother from the same mother, as daddy calls him.  
  
Daddy says uncle Dean didn't like him for what he was. Maybe he didnt like him just 'cause.  
  
A bastard child, a disgrace; a mistake that John made. But all uncle Dean did was fade.  
  
What happened, uncle, to your other half? Daddy says to leave it as.  
  
Castiel, his own personal angel, gave and gave and gave. He says his angel even dug uncle's grave.  
  
A love that Castiel would never regain. And he died in tortuous pain.  
  
How's your sleep, are you with Dean now? I know that I'll never see you around.  
  
Heaven is good, I'm guessing so. I wish to see you, maybe tomorrow.  
  
I know it has to be by picture, by video. I know you already rode your last rodeo.  
  
Have fun, please enjoy yourself. Find your other half, and nobody else."  
  
A folded envelope, with a flannel pattern. A sky the shy color of Saturn.  
  
Here lies Samuel Winchester, death by despair. Just no one, no one, could compare.  
  
Dean Winchester is buried close next to him. Them holding hands, even up in heaven.


End file.
